Delsin D. Draco/Relationships
__TOC__ Family Lucia D. Draco: As son and mother, Delsin and Lucia care deeply for each other. She was delighted that his Quirk took after hers and often tried to give him advice about it and everything else. Lucia was also very proud when Delsin got into U.A., going as far as to try and participate in every parent activity held by the school. Delsin says that what he most loves about her is the fact she picks no favorite amongst her loved ones and just tries her best. Hector D. Draco: Anne D. Draco: Tonio D. Draco: Agnes Friederich Classmates ... ... Kaio Kinbena Delsin and Kaio are the best of friends. They have known each other before entering U.A and since their childhood, possessing a somewhat strange brotherhood. Despite everyone else's mocking of the former's inheritage, Kaio hasn't verbally attacked him for it, instead, he has called him out for the fact he doesn't stand up for himself and has indirectly supported him, although, there are times when Kaio openly supports him. Julia Briar Julia was the first of the class to have met Delsin, as both of them were alone before the Entrance Exam due to having made no friends yet and decided to lunch together. But even then, they exchanged just a few words before going their separate ways, until discovering they were designed for the same area during the test. A big part of Delsin's rescue points in the Exam came from saving her, the same applying vice-versa, showcasing a certain level of mutual trust, despite not fully knowing each other at the time. Delsin commends that Julia acts very kind even to the people she just met, and says that he greatly enjoys being around her. For classes, they often pair together to do many kinds of exercizes and instantly look at each other with comical faces. Having spent quite some moments, Delsin has shown that he can easily differ each of Julia's habits and tell how she is feeling at a given moment. Despite liking her, to the point many of his friends told him he had a crush, Delsin was also supportive when Julia pondered if she should date Shinai, which he was told about shortly before trying to ask her out himself. He told her she should take the risk and take the opportunity to see how it goes, believing it could be a nice experience for her. Delsin later admits to Kago that he refrained from asking her out because he felt like this would further confuse her, leading her to have to take a decision. Even then, he is immensely protective of Julia in regards to Shinai, always wondering if their relation is going alright. Although he doesn't blame her, this event was one of Delsin's demotivations and something which brought slightly strengthened his depression. Huit Poirier Delsin is shown to be close friends with Huit, despite only meeting him in U.A. They often study together and help one another in whatever subject the other lacks. Delsin admits he wasn't sure if him and Huit would have made good friends, but is immensely glad they worked it out. Huit's first impressions of Delsin were that of an air-headed person who hesitates too much and just wanted attention. Though, afterward, Huit was very impressed with Delsin's skills during the Entrance Exam and was willing to help him despite being strangers, saying that Delsin certainly had what it took to be a U.A. student and later on, a Hero. Delsin also doesn't hold any animosity for Huit thinking of him as a crazy person at first. Although Delsin considers him very lazy and severe at times, he also says that Huit definitely has the determination of a Hero. ... Delsin had voted for Huit for Class President and fully supports his role as such, praising his leading skills often. He also often jokes that Huit secretly abuses his president privileges. Kago Yoiowari Despite Kago's initial animosity towards Delsin, the latter tries to be very friendly towards him and holds an immense amount of respect for his skills. Shohin Kaisha Delsin and Shohin didn't interact at first and only grew close after many sleepovers at the latter's house, surprised at the many similarities they possess. They often pair together to make jokes and do crazy things, such as setting fire to a plastic skull, some lemons, and an apple. Both are the biggest eaters of the class and take pride in their stomachs. Class Saki Yura: Delsin and Saki's first meeting was rocky, as she didn't like his goofy face and used violence against him, quickly subduing him. Saki pretty much enjoys teasing Delsin on anything she can think about. Despite this, they trust one another very much. Pedro Yoiowari: Although they are not too close, despite Delsin being friends with Shohin, Delsin often laughs at Pedro's jokes and remarks that they are the funniest. Rick Rodriguez: Despite not being close, Delsin and Rick are on friendly terms, with both admiring the determination of one another. Even with Rick being the closest to Kaio, Delsin has no problem hanging out with him. Rick often stands up for Delsin, shown when he got between his and Kago's argument and when he berated Delsin for reacting too negatively sometimes. Shiawaze Yaunai: Delsin often remarks, ironically, that Shiawaze is too naive, but nevertheless he admires her intelligence and skills. Akio Riko: Although Akio dislikes the jokes that he and Delsin look like each other, they are on friendly terms. Kizo Kokka: Delsin is one of the only people whom Kizo doesn't get angry due to the jokes made about his head. Ari Hachimitsu: Delsin finds Ari to be really friendly and they seem to understand one another, given their similar situations in Middle School. Ari is often to quick to notice if Delsin is troubled with something and makes sure to talk to him about, something which Delsin is openly thankful about. Meara Hotaru: Despite not interacting a lot, Delsin is rather amicable with Meara and likes her social demeanor. He also isn't afraid of expressing his dislike for her annoying laugh, propmting her to laugh even more. Erai Yaunai: Erai and Delsin often help each other in times of need, with the former complimenting Delsin for always doing the possible. Erai seems to really admire Delsin's heroic actions and often the latter laughs at the former's tries at hiding his pervert side. ... Braun Alamo: Delsin thinks Braun is very weird but nevertheless keeps his friendly demeanor with him. Braun is often too honest with Delsin and often calls him an air-head but respects him anyway. ... Imani Josaiah: Although they didn't interact much at first, Delsin always admired Imani's dedication towards religion and becoming a hero, finding her to be too pure for their class. Maya Corona: Goji Yura: Delsin thinks Goji can be rather annoying with his jokes, but nevertheless keeps a friendly demeanor with him. Emi Burgess: Although they don't talk on a regular basis, Delsin thinks Emi has a funny personality. Class S Elizabeth Abano: ... Asuka Ikeru: Delsin and Asuka first meet during the Sports Festival. She casually thanks him for trying to ease the atmosphere between classes, and later on, praises his skills for coming first in the Race, making him flustered on both occasions. They got to talk even more during the Field Trip, specially since Delsin was trying to avoid Julia. ... ... ... ... Teachers Andre Halva Being Delsin's Homeroom Teacher, Andre is one of the closest to him amongst the teachers. Lucian D. Draco Other Classes Houka Hirame ... ... ... ... ... Solarine Yujin Itamae: Kaiseki Itamae: Karui Kaisoku: Agatha Umidita: Fukusu Zenbu: Vitória Ferreira: Civilians Malia Briar: Delsin first met Julia's mother when invited for a study session at their residence. He is openly baffled at their similarities and easy-goingness with each other, though he expresses amusement at their conjoint jokes. Souteni Poirier: ... Melissa Friederich: Heroes Villains Phantom Church Shinsei Gaidoku: Kenji Shikaku: Diane Leenda: Unbeknownst to each other, having met as civilians, Delsin and Diane are actually enemies. However, the interest was mutual upon their first meeting, what inspired them to begin dating shortly after. Heigou Baizou: Shuha Baizou: Syndicate Bauso Alcides: Augusto Alcides: Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships